Tooru Rinzai
Tooru Rinzai (林西 トオル, Rinzai Tooru) is a good-looking college student that was on a trip with his university class which includes Rei Ooguro and Kotomi Kawana. Who at the time, was his childhood friend and girlfriend respectively. Tooru is an independant individual who is wary of the people around him. Appearance Tooru is a tall man of tough build, slim while still looking capable. He has spiky black hair and black eyes. Tooru has a major scar that he had gotten from an encouter with an Arctodus Simus. The scar located on the left of his face consists of three lines, with the top and bottom scar extending partially over the left side of his face, while the middle scratch covers a majority of his face going over his nose. Tooru at first wore bandages around his face, only showing his eyes. He later removes his bandages, revealing himself to be rather handsome, the scar actually giving him a "cool" look. He wears a green shirt over a white top and white pants and white sneakers. Personality When first introduced, Tooru was believed to be quiet and intimidating, refusing to say anything, however when he takes off his bandges his personality is revealed to be both more open and friendlier. He becomes something like a reliable second leader to everyone and is always looking out for the groups well being, confronting Akira Sengoku about problems immediately. He is naturally kind to everyone as shown encouraging Asuka Takahashi a few times throughout the series. Tooru has a variety of specialties and thinks logically a majority of the time. Not only that, because he openly confronts people, other groups have mistook him for the leader at first glance considering he's an adult and has the personality of one. History Tooru had been childhood friends with Rei and had stayed together for a long time. Tooru before the plane incident had gone to university and was in a relationship with Kotomi. Not much is known, except they had gone to parties together. He is 3rd year politics major at Shounan University. Tooru also said that he used to go mountain climbing with his uncle and learnt a variety of knowledge on mountain climbing from other people he was with at the time. Chronology Before meeting up with Akira's Group, Tooru was traveling with Rei and Kotomi the entire time. They were on the plane as their university group was on a trip and after the plane incident, they were already up at mountain areas and hadn't seen a single person the entire time they were here until they met up with Akira's Group. During their time here, Tooru had gotten attacked by a Arctodus Simus which scarred his face and gave him a trauma where he began to hide his face, wrapping it in bandages. Exploration Party arc Tooru was first introducted here, Akira first noticing him behind a rock, seeing his shadow. As everyone from Akira's Exploration Party #1 goes to see him, they all were taken back from his face considering it was wrapped up in bandages. As the rest of his group, Rei and Kotomi met up with them, Rei asks them for help which Akira accepts. As they walk down the path to the supposed dog that stole their bag, he sees Kotomi asking for Kazuma Saji's forgiveness as they are helping them for nothing in return. When they find the bag they saw a dog in front of it standing right next to it so they began hiding behind a rock and continuing in a circular motion to get the bag. The group was quickly surrounded by Canis Dirus, as everyone gets down to avoid any attacks, they were greeted by another animal, the one's that had attacked Tooru before, the Arctodus Simus. As one appears directly behind Akira, Akira avoids the first attack having his weapon broken in half and was about to get killed on the second attack, only for Tooru to grab his backpack and pull him back, saving him. As Rion Akagami finds a crack in the earth to let them hide in where everyone rushes to and begins to hide ins ide. However, Kotomi had suffered a leg injury and couldn't run, where Akira quickly rushed over to her and saved her. As everyone assesses the situation, Tooru was quiet throughout the whole thing. When a dispute between Rion and Akira began, he was seen staring at the two. As it began raining, Takashi Yamaguchi suggested now was the best time to escape. Tooru was behind Kazuma and in front of Ryouichi Suzuki and Rion as they crawled to their escape as quiet as possible, only for Rion to be left behind and attacked by the bears. He displayed a show of shock as Rion was left behind a fair bit. As Ryouichi and Akira run back to check on Rion, the rest of the group including him were attacked once again by the bears. Despite Akira arriving back to help, they were ultimately put into a deathly situation only for the wolves from before to save them. The Canis Dirus had arrived at the situation and stopped the bears. As everyone realizes the wolves were protecting the pregnant wolf behind them. Everyone quickly regroups at the base, shouting they won't give up until the very last second where Tooru is seen once again surprised at everyone. Takashi again explains the situation, stating the best route against the weaknesses of a bear. Lastly adding they should split into two groups. When Kotomi agrees and begins choosing the groups, a few of the others deny the groups where Rion states she should be with Tooru. Kotomi then laughs saying there's nothing between them anymore. That she only liked his face. Tooru displayed a sign of rage, clenching his fist in anger. As Akira was the first to go up, he is quickly greeted by an Arctodus Simus and grabbed and pinned to the ground. Akira retalliates, finding the bears weakness where the Canis Dirus quickly realise this and help both Akira's party and drive the bears away. This gave everyone a chance to escape, while suddenly Kotomi screams in pain with Tooru and the others helping her. When everything settled down, it was explained Tooru went to help her, but Kotomi rejected his help and told him not to touch her where Rei began arguing with her only for Kotomi to get hit by a flying rock. Tooru himself was sitting on a rock possibly keeping guard. After some time, she and Tooru come back unable to get their bag back from the wolves. When Tooru begins to walk off again, Akira pushes Rei to him where Tooru catches her with Rei blushing only to hit him in the face. With Rei blushing, she shouts at Tooru telling him to cheer up and that she is there with him. The next morning, the group is greeted by a Canis Dirus which they had named Ernest holding Rei's items, running off, leaving them a trail. As Ernest stops and drops the bag, they realize Akira had fallen down the cliff and was highly injured and not only that, but Kotomi had also fell down and had been killed. Tooru displayed a face of pure horror as him and Rei rush over to her wanting to bury her. After doing so and making a stretcher for Akira, they arrive back at the base that the rest of Akira's Group was in, where Rei and Tooru are alone together. With Rei crying, Tooru removes his mask saying he won't be a coward anymore where Rei gives a small smile in relief. Argentavis arc Tooru makes his first appearance in this arc as everyone begins to prepare for the Argentavis' attack. When everyone's pairing up, he is seen pairing up with Rei. He and Rei were also standing close to Rion and Miina Isurugi (Fake) who were a pair themselves. As the panic begins and everyone runs in disarray. Tooru was seen running with Rei and Rion as Miina had gone missing. To calm down the panic, Akira had sacrificed himself to save everyone else, where Tooru reacts with shock but also awe in a way. He comments saying Akira turned the panic around in an instant and says that he's trying to appeal to everyone's hearts. As everyone begins to try and fight off the birds, Tooru was right and everyone fights together to fend off the birds. As the night ends and morning arrives, everyone finds a few people had died over night for an unknown reason. Right after Takao Sugimasa’s death, everyone meets up in one of the huts to discuss what the causes of everyones deaths may be. While people are burying the deceased group members, Rei and Tooru were on guard. As Shirou Mariya announces what the cause of their deaths are, he tells everyone to meet in the river and wash every part of their body. He is seen with Rei once again as everyone tries to wash the Ancient Ticks that had killed everyone off their body as they too most likely have it on them. After the Argentavis arrive once again, Tooru and Rei were seen on land out of the water without a weapon. Tooru and Rei watched in shock as Akira rendered one of the Argentavis injured only to see the following sequence of Maya Miyauchi stabbing the Argentavis through the chest. As the bird dies, collapsing ont he ground, Tooru was seen with a piece of wood walking over to it and checking it, then celebrating their victory as the other Argentavis fly away after their friends death. As everything comes to and end and they light a fire around the base to finish off the ticks, Tooru is seen silently watching the flames as they burn down the base everyone worked hard on. After Shirou suggests everyone to go to the mountain in the distance to check the view on the island, the whole group began travelling to it. Tooru was talking to Tadashi Katou and Shinji Gotou as the whole group was resting after awhile as night time began. As Rei was talking to the other females a small distance away, Tadashi and Shinji were shocked to hear that Rei was popular back at the university, which was unfortunately a lie. They tell Tooru that he must have heard this before, where he begins to laugh and say it's his first time hearing it too. Cursed Mountain arc It is revealed that he used to climb mountains with his uncle in the past and so had many useful tips for the group about climbing. Mami the Clairvoyant arc Gigantopithecus arc Obelisk arc Animal Battle arc Pyramid arc Tower of Death Arc Tooru and Rei accompany Akira's group in exploring the interior of the building, but when Rei attempts to open a door supporting a cracked ceiling, Tooru pushes her out of the way and is caught in the collapse. He reassures Rei and the others that he is alright and will wait for them to return, but when they leave to continue exploring he reveals to Akira that he was crushed by the debris and is dying. He tells Akira his theory as to why no help has arrived despite months passing since the plane crash, and that the machines and equipment on the island are too old and decrepit to have only been around for a single generation. As the others begin to come back to see what is taking Akira so long, Tooru urges Akira to find out the truth behind the island and to look after Rei for him. Abilities Tooru has been shown to be an experienced member of the group helping out with whatever he can. He has knowledge on mountain climbing and because of his age, also seems to know a majority of other vast things. He also applies the situation into hand, explaining it to everyone on how dangerous things may be. When Akira is gone, Tooru is usually the one left in command or as a leader for the group realising things that others may not. Quotes *(To Rei Ooguro) " " I'm here for you" and "cheer up" Well, this is my reply to those words. I've decided to stop cowering. So that... I dont cause you further worry." *(To Akira Sengoku) "Well, I guess it just means that the leader must always keep an eye on the weaker ones." *(To Asuka Takahashi) "No, no, this is nothing..." Trivia *The scars on his face are similar to the scars to the Canis Duris pack leader's scars. *He is the childhood friend of Rei Ooguro. *He's is one of the few characters that attended Jounan University. Navigation Category:Male Category:Characters Category:University Student Category:Passenger Category:Akira's Group Category:Deceased